1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to drill guide fixtures for machinery mount anchor bases wherein fastener receiving holes may be accurately drilled obliquely related to the vertical.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heavy machinery such as presses, machine tools, turbines, generators, rolling machines, and the like, are subject to vibration. Further, with heavy machines of this type, it is important that the weight of the machine be evenly distributed over its base in order to maintain the integrity and accuracy of ways and other alignments. As the floor or foundation for such heavy equipment may contain vertical inaccuracies, and hence, unevenly support the equipment, it is common to use machinery mounting anchor bases located at critical locations along the machine base. Such mounting bases usually include adjustable vertical support elements whereby the anchor base can be vertically adjusted so that the machine will be equally supported at its support locations. Machinery mount anchor bases of the type used are sold by the assignee under the trademark FIXATOR and are shown in the assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,349.
Machinery mount anchor bases of the FIXATOR type will be mounted below the machine base, and access to the anchor is limited by the configuration of the machine base. As it is normally advisable to permanently affix the anchor base to the supporting surface, fasteners are normally used to affix the anchor base to the supporting floor or foundation. However, because of the presence of the machine base limiting access to the machinery mount anchor base, it is difficult to accurately locate such anchor fasteners, and further, because it is usually necessary to obliquely relate the fasteners to the vertical due to the limited access to the anchor bases, the difficulty in drilling accurate non-vertical holes in the supporting surface is compounded. Prior to the existence of the instant invention, apparatus has not been available for accurately drilling the oblique fastener holes for heavy machines utilizing machinery mounting anchor bases and hold-down adapters as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,349 have had to be used.